


Wither Thou Goest

by Emiline



Category: Rosemary and Thyme
Genre: Biblical References, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: “Dare we turn off of the main road?” Rosemary asked. “There’s no way the old girl is going to be able to outrun him."“I wouldn’t count on that,” Laura said with studied nonchalance. “During the fracas I grabbed his keys and threw them into the middle of the pond.”In which Rosemary and Laura, fleeing from a murderer, unexpectedly become engaged.





	Wither Thou Goest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hovercraft79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovercraft79/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr for a "things you said through a closed door" prompt.

Laura yanked on the handle of the jeep.

“It’s not opening!” 

“It’s unlocked,” Rosemary yelled through the door, fumbling with the ignition. “Come on old girl, start up.”

“Rosemary!”

Rosemary leaned across the seat and with a twist and a shove, popped the door open. Laura launched herself into the car. “Go, go, go!”

“I’m trying!” She slapped the dashboard, and the jeep sputtered to life. “Atta girl!”

They tore down the road. “Dare we turn off of the main road?” Rosemary asked. “There’s no way the old girl is going to be able to outrun him.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Laura said with studied nonchalance. “During the fracas I grabbed his keys and threw them into the middle of the pond.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

“Only one?” Laura teased.

“Well, no, but if you think I’m going to write a poem to you ‘eyes, shining as brightly as the sun upon the waves in a golden dawn’ then you have quite another thing coming.”

“Oh no,” Laura laughed, “I believe it was ‘eyes glowing as the golden dawn upon the waves’,”

“Oh dear, was it?”

“Hang on.” Laura rummaged in her purse and fished out a piece of paper.

“You didn’t keep it?”

“It was only polite to accept it under the circumstances,” Laura chided, putting on her reading glasses. “I was going to recycle it later, but I forgot. Ah, here it is. ‘Your eyes glowing as the golden dawn upon the waves’, indeed. I won’t read you the rest of it, for it only gets worse. Poor man,” she sighed. “I shouldn’t laugh, for he is really quite a nice man.”

“If you wanted a very nice man you should have married that headmaster, I’ve forgotten his name, who was sweet on you.”

“Richard. He was nice, wasn’t he? Do you think we should visit him sometime?”

“Only if we make it perfectly clear that you’re not returning to accept his offer. It wouldn’t be fair to him, otherwise. Unless you _are_ considering it,” she added, an odd note in her voice.

“He was a lovely man, if a bit misguided, but of course I’m not considering it. If I had met him before I had met you perhaps, or in another lifetime. It was a very touching offer, and I shall always treasure the memory of it, but I have no intention of accepting.”

“Good, for I would miss you terribly,” Rosemary said gruffly.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily. Wither thou goest, I will go, and wither thou lodge, I will lodge,” Laura declaimed dramatically.

“I should hope so, for how else are we to pay the rent for next month?” Rosemary retorted, and they both laughed.

“And thy children shall be my children?” Rosemary added almost shyly.

Laura’s breath caught. “Yes, if you like,” she managed.

A brilliant smile blossomed on Rosemary’s face, and without taking her eyes from the road she reached for Laura’s hand. Laura took it and squeezed it. They did not let go of each other until they reached the police station. When they had clambered out of the jeep, Laura’s hand found Rosemary’s once more, and they looked at each other, and they smiled.


End file.
